


One + One = Three

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: Naruto staggered a bit as he followed Sasuke. He was feeling a very familiar and very insistent heat start to pool in the pit of his stomach. As he watched Sasuke’s back, he noted that he seemed a little shaky and short breathed.“Do you feel it too?”Sasuke met his gaze with eyes that seemed darker than normal. His jaw tensed. He nodded.“I can’t believe it,” Naruto muttered. He leaned on the wall, and groaned softly as he felt the heat in his body rise. “That pink smoke is making us horny.”





	1. The Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a canon AU where Sasuke never left Konoha. They’re both twenty-three. 
> 
> Warning: MPREG (the magical kind)
> 
> \----
> 
> Betaed by heartsns ^^

Naruto sat up on the stone floor, covered in gray dust. He looked for Sasuke and found him right next to him under a heap of rubble.

”Are you okay?” he asked, touching Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke groaned and sat up. He nodded.

He looked uninjured.

They had been sneaking through an underground tunnel, searching for a hidden room with a tablet that they needed to find before a group of enemy ninja got to it, when all of a sudden the left wall had exploded inward. They hadn’t been injured, but for a second everything had been covered in dust and rubble, and their ears had been ringing so that every other sound was drowned out. Three shapes had come out from nowhere, but they didn’t attack them. Instead they just darted past them and dropped something on the ground.

A new kind of smoke that seemed to be tinted pink, had emanated around them, and then their worlds had gone all wobbly.

“We can’t let them get away,” Naruto said while staggering to his feet.

Next to him, Sasuke stood with a care that belied the state he must be in, if he felt anything like Naruto did.

“There’s a room in here,” Sasuke said.

Naruto looked in through the hole in the wall. “What about it?”

“I’ve got a feeling that this room might be important...”

Sasuke went inside, and as the smoke dissipated, they saw that it was a circular room, not very large, with something akin to an altar on the opposite side.

Naruto staggered a bit as he followed Sasuke. He was feeling a very familiar and very insistent heat start to pool in the pit of his stomach. As he watched Sasuke’s back, he noted that he seemed a little shaky and short breathed.

“Do you feel it too?”

Sasuke met his gaze with eyes that seemed darker than normal. His jaw tensed. He nodded.

“I can’t believe it,” Naruto muttered. He leaned on the wall, and groaned softly as he felt the heat in his body rise. “That pink smoke is making us horny.”

Sasuke moved towards the altar. He seemed to be breathing heavier, but otherwise he still hadn’t lost that sharp, concentrated look of his. He was still assessing his surroundings, trying to find answers even though he must be having as much trouble focusing as Naruto was having.

“Oh, god,” Naruto groaned. The fire inside him was picking up.

“This is a shrine for a god of fertility,” Sasuke said. He inspected the inscriptions on the sides. On each side stood an urn with a lid. Sasuke lifted one lid and seemed to find something inside, because he leaned closer. He went to the other one, and jolted back when he opened the lid.

Naruto attempted to steady himself and went over to him. He felt like lying down at the altar, it looked incredibly inviting despite being just a slab of stone. 

“So… what are we supposed to do?” Naruto asked. He realized his voice sounded a little more hoarse than normal.

Sasuke stared up at the richly ornamented plaque hanging over the altar. “I don’t know,” he said. He looked at Naruto. “I don’t think we’ll be able to carry on until whatever this is, is out of out system.”

“The only way this is gonna get out of my system,” Naruto muttered. “Is if…” He took a deep breath. “Well…”

Sasuke nodded. “I know.”

They looked at each other for another long moment. Naruto felt his face grow warm.

“Y-you don’t mean… Us?”

“Do you see anyone else around?”

“But…”

Naruto waited for a second to see if Sasuke had been joking, but he looked dead serious.

“So… We’re just gonna…” Naruto made some vague hand gestures. He felt the heat bloom out through his entire body, into every limb, pooling in his groin. The pressure was starting to get to him.

Sasuke’s eyes had started to glaze over with lust. “Yes,” he said. He grabbed Naruto’s hand, and led it to his face, where he kissed the palm. 

Naruto nearly crumbled. He moaned softly. The touch was exquisite. “Okay,” he murmured, and moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke copied the motion so that they were pressed up against each other. The heat radiating off them was scorching. They needed to get out of their clothes.

In a frenzied haste where neither of them knew or cared who was undressing whom, they managed to strip each other, piece by tantalizing piece, until they were standing in front of each other naked. Naruto’s eyes roved down Sasuke’s body, taking in his long, muscular legs, his arched jutting cock, his slim hips and broad shoulders, and he felt like dropping to the floor in front of him and just… worshiping him. Sasuke was staring at him with a hunger that made Naruto’s heart flutter in delight. He wasted no more time staring, by pulling  Sasuke close and kissing him. The kiss was answered eagerly, his mouth opening against Naruto’s, begging him to enter, soft, moist tongues brushing. Naruto groaned. His rapidly hardening cock was pressed up against Sasuke’s hip, squeezed between their bodies, and when Sasuke suddenly rolled his hips, Naruto nearly whimpered.

“Oh god,” Naruto gasped when he broke away from the kiss for a second. “I want you… fuck…”

Sasuke’s body undulated against his again, his ragged breath falling over Naruto’s throat. He buried both hands in Naruto’s hair and dragged his fingers through it, fisting and tugging gently. Naruto arched his head back, giving in to the pressure, and suddenly Sasuke’s mouth was on his neck, closing firmly on his skin, his teeth nudging and nipping.

Naruto jolted in Sasuke’s grip and let out a tight groan. God, he wished he could come soon. He felt like he was on the brink, like just one more slide against Sasuke’s stomach would make him come, but it didn’t…He whimpered when Sasuke let go of the skin on his neck and licked it tenderly, before kissing his way up to his jaw and further until he could capture his mouth again.

“I need to…” Naruto gasped between kisses. “I need… ah… Sasuke…”

“Yes,” Sasuke murmured. He continued kissing Naruto, more and more insistently, nipping at his lip and groaning softly each time a roll of his hips made their bodies rub together over their trapped erections.

“This isn’t working,” Naruto gasped.

“No,” Sasuke agreed.

With obvious difficulty, and a groan of protest from Naruto, Sasuke untangled them and turned towards the urn on the right side of the altar. He scooped something from it, and came right back to Naruto, who eagerly accepted him into his arms.

He kissed down along Sasuke’s neck, forgetting that kissing didn’t relieve them at all. But he just couldn’t keep his hands and mouth away from him… Sasuke grabbed his hand, and Naruto was distantly surprised to find it wet. He accepted the gooey stuff that Sasuke was smearing over his fingers. Then Sasuke led Naruto’s hand down to his ass, and Naruto understood soon enough. He hesitated for a second.

“Is this… This is it?”

Sasuke nodded. “Do it,” he said.

“But…” Even with desire burning through every cell of his body, threatening to consume him, he still couldn’t bring himself to just casually do something so intimate towards Sasuke.

“It’s okay,” Sasuke urged. “I’m used to it.”

Naruto stared at him. “You… You are?”

Sasuke nodded impatiently, and nudged Naruto’s fingers in between his ass cheeks.

“But…” Naruto was still stalling. “What if this will go over by itself? What if-“

“Even if it does, every second we stay like this is another second where we make ourselves vulnerable.”

“But what if this is what they want?”

“Then they’ll have it.”

Naruto couldn’t fight against the desire much longer. He was longing for the feeling of slipping into Sasuke… Deep into him… Oh, god. 

He pressed his slick fingers firmer in between Sasuke’s ass cheeks, and searched for his asshole. Sasuke angled his hips, rubbing almost wantonly against his fingers. A sigh reverberated through him when Naruto finally found the entrance and one finger slipped inside. He tried to fit two, but it was too tight. “I… I don’t know,” Naruto muttered. “I’ve just… I’ve never…”

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, and rested his cheek against his own arm. “Push in… A little deeper,” he instructed. “There… Rub… Ah… Yes. Firmer.”

Naruto followed Sasuke’s instructions and felt his finger getting practically sucked inside. Sasuke was panting harder against the side of his neck, at times jolting with a soft groan.

“Two,” he muttered, and Naruto took that to mean he could try to fit another finger. He found that it was easier now than just a moment ago. He continued rubbing against the slick flesh inside of Sasuke, and acquired more lube-like substance from the urn at Sasuke’s order. When he tried to fit three fingers, he could feel the tight ring of muscles squeezing in protest, but with a bit of nudging and prodding, he started slipping inside. Sasuke groaned and his back arched, and then he started pushing down against Naruto’s hand. The fit was tight, but with the reaction he got from Sasuke, Naruto dared to continue. He pushed, and pushed, and Sasuke gave around him, over the first knuckles, and then over the second. He gasped into Naruto’s ear, a wet, delighted sound.

He murmured something, too softly for Naruto to catch. He noted how rough Sasuke’s voice had become. He had never heard it like that before, because no matter how dire the situation was, or how early in the morning he was wakened, his voice never broke or faltered, or altered in the least. Naruto could probably have come listening to those groans and gasps alone, but his body refused him that delight. He found that spot inside Sasuke again, and started rubbing. Sasuke arched nearly out of his grip. He backed away until the small of his back met the altar. Naruto was forced to follow so that his fingers wouldn’t nudge Sasuke uncomfortably.

“Goddamit, take those out,” Sasuke nearly moaned.

Naruto inched his fingers out gently.

“More slick,” Sasuke slurred. He laid back on the altar, and watched as Naruto approached him. Naruto realized this was it. He was about to… He took a deep, steadying breath that didn’t help in the least. He was gonna have sex with Sasuke, and he was anticipating it with far greater delight than he probably should. He took a moment to look into Sasuke’s eyes, searching for hesitancy or dread or anything that would signal that this was wrong. But to his surprise, he found that Sasuke looked startlingly lucid, and all he could find in his gaze was almost desperate longing. He swallowed and tried to ask with his eyes the question that was at the forefront of his mind. 

_ Have you wanted this as strongly as I have? Is this your wish too? _

Sasuke just watched him intently, signaling with his body that he wanted him. His legs were spread, his hips rolling softly, almost like he wasn’t aware of it, and his hand was trailing down his torso, down to where his erection rested against his stomach. He didn’t touch it, but trailed lower, to the inside of his thigh, between his legs… His eyes fluttered as he slipped two fingers inside.

‘Come on,’ he mouthed.  _ Climb onto me, mount me, and claim me… _

Naruto hoisted himself on top of Sasuke, and steadied himself on his elbows. Sasuke wasted no time grabbing his cock and leading it to his ass. Naruto pushed forward, and gasped silently as he slipped inside of him, the head of his cock breaching the ring of muscles into a tightness that was heavenly.

He gave a garbled groan, and stared down at Sasuke’s face, almost like he was asking if this was real. Was it really possible to feel as good as this?

Sasuke wore an expression of slack-jawed bliss. His eyelids fluttered when Naruto pushed forward. He felt the tightness around him give a little around the head of his cock, and it felt so good… He pulled back a little and pushed inside again, enjoying the stretch around the shaft of his cock. He pushed deeper inside, and Sasuke pulled his legs up around him and groaned. Naruto slipped even deeper in than he had planned due to the change of angle, and shuddered at the feeling of nearly his entire cock encased in wet, suctioning heat. God, Sasuke was sucking him deeper inside with each movement. He pulled back and nearly unraveled at the exquisite feeling of Sasuke’s body trying to pull him inside again, tightening around him, squeezing every inch of his hard flesh.  

“Sasuke,” he moaned.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said. “Try to angle upwards… Towards that spot…”

Naruto nodded and did as Sasuke said. Sasuke nudged him with his foot, and it took a moment for Naruto to understand that he wanted him to hold.

“Over your shoulder,” Sasuke panted. “Better… Ah…”

He arched up a bit. Naruto brought both his legs over his shoulders, and placed his hands by Sasuke’s shoulders, grabbing one of Sasuke’s hands.

“God… Oh…” Naruto groaned as he set a halting rhythm of shuddering thrusts. “Why didn’t we… do this before… it’s so… good…”

“I wanted to…” Sasuke gasped. “Do it… Dreamt of it… ah… hah…”

Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s face, and started noticing the little flutters of his eyelids and the slackening of his jaw, and matched his thrusts with those subtle signs of pleasure.

“Ah… there…” Sasuke muttered between broken groans. “Yes… There… Oh…”

Naruto started delivering swift, deep thrusts against that spot inside Sasuke, and watched in awe as Sasuke’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Within seconds, he was reduced to a gasping, moaning mess. Naruto nearly wanted to cry from the pressure that was building up inside him. It was building and building, and kept building, but wouldn’t peak.

“Sasuke… Sas…” he muttered, again and again, a desperate plea, a pained whimper. “I want to… to… please…”

He started fucking Sasuke harder, urged on by the deep groans he got each time he shoved himself all the way inside of him, deep and hard and relentless. He started finding a smoother rhythm, aided by Sasuke’s arching body and open legs. He was accepting everything Naruto gave him, and urging him for more.

Naruto raised himself up on his hands, getting better leverage for his thrusts that way, and fucked Sasuke till within an inch of his life, but still he couldn’t come. He stared down into Sasuke’s open eyes: into that dark whirlpool of deep, long-felt desire and desperate bliss, and just wanted to take everything he could get from him. Sasuke didn’t avert eye contact for a second. Watching Naruto seemed to turn him on just as much as the actual sexual act. He reached up and dragged his fingers through Naruto’s hair. His body undulated under Naruto, and he closed his eyes and moaned.

Naruto moaned too.

“Ah… Sasuke… I think I’m…”

“Yes,” Sasuke gasped. “Me too…”

Naruto cradled Sasuke in his arms, and pushed in with one last, deep thrust, and suddenly a dam broke inside him and the incredible build up of pleasure rolled over the edge and flooded his entire being in a wave of mind-numbing elation. He was vaguely aware that he might have made some garbled noises, even cried, and then he felt Sasuke tighten around him and suddenly another wave of bliss rolled over him, and he shook and his arms gave out. All he knew was that he was completely tangled with Sasuke, and as the real world fell away and he floated into a numb, white nothingness, that was all that mattered.

 

\------

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke groaned. His voice was gravelly, but void of the desire from just a few minutes ago. “The tablet… It’s gone… They got away.”

Naruto groaned something intelligible. He knew already that they had failed, but he couldn’t find the will to move even an inch. He was so gloriously fucked out that he hardly cared about anything else.

“I can’t even move right now,” he muttered.

Sasuke inched out from underneath Naruto and tried to stand, but he winced and stumbled, and sat back down again.

“I think we’ll have to admit defeat this time,” Naruto said. “They’re probably miles away by now.”

“I don’t understand why I didn’t remember that…” Sasuke said. “This is the room we were looking for. There’s supposed to be a tablet in front of the altar… But it’s gone.”

Naruto shook his head. “Whatever they did to us, they got us. We couldn’t have done anything differently.”

Sasuke’s thighs and lower stomach was right in Naruto’s view. There was a trail of come dribbling down his stomach, like an obscure reminder of what had just passed. Naruto looked up and caught Sasuke staring at him. He wasn’t sure if the look in his eyes was a deer-caught-in-headlights one, or if he was back to coolly calculating everything. He looked away too fast for Naruto to decide.

Sasuke tried to stand again, and although there was an obvious strain in his movements, he started getting dressed. Naruto was starting to feel cold, and finally found it in him to roll off the altar and find his own clothes. While he dressed, Sasuke was searching the room.

“The plaques on each side says to use the right urn before, and the left one after,” he said when Naruto came up beside him. “But I don’t know for what reason.”

“Well…” Naruto looked at the right urn. The lid was lying on the floor next to it, and there were trails of slick around the edge. “I can see the use of the first one. But the second one?”

“It had a very pungent smell,” Sasuke said.

They stood for a moment in indecision, before looking at each other.

“It couldn’t hurt to use it, I guess,” Naruto said.

“Or it could.”

Naruto nodded. “Right… then we’ll drop it.

Sasuke agreed.

They made their way out of the room, much worse for wear than before, and started trying to find the way out of that maze of tunnels. They hadn’t gotten far before they realized something was wrong.

“The heat is coming on again,” Naruto said with mild panic.

Sasuke stopped and assessed his own situation. He nodded. Then they looked at each other.

“The second urn,” Naruto said.

They turned around and hightailed it back to the circular room. Thankfully they hadn’t walked further than that they could find the room easily. Naruto opened the lid of the urn, and braced himself in preparation for the worst, but it didn’t smell bad at all.

“It smells kinda nice,” he said.

Sasuke leant over his shoulder and, although surprised, had to agree.

“It smells a bit like the forest on a rainy night,” Naruto said.

“No, it smells like a warm summer day.”

They looked at each other for a second, frowning, wondering if the other simply had a weird sense of scent.

“Should I go first…?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Well… If this is the last moment of my life, I want you to know that this was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“With your experience,” Sasuke drawled. “That doesn’t say much.”

“Hey, by the way, you said that this wasn’t your first time, you know, when I…” Naruto trailed off. He didn’t need to specify. Sasuke seemed to catch on.

“It wasn’t,” he said.

“So… You… With men?”

“Yes,” he said, matter of fact. “We don’t have all day, so get on with it.”

“Okay. Well, bottoms up,” Naruto said, and then he took a handful of the gooey substance that honestly reminded him a bit of what was in the other urn, and downed it. He shuddered.

“It tastes awful,” he groaned. “How much do you think I have to eat?”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke said. “How are you feeling?”

Naruto took a moment to examine how he felt, and realized that the growing heat inside him had ceased as suddenly as though he’d ingested ice. He even felt a little cold inside, as though the substance was in fact ice, but then the feeling dissipated and then he felt normal again.

“The heat went away,” he said.

Sasuke ate some of the substance from the urn too, and then they took a moment to wait for it to work. But instead of stopping the heat, the substance seemed to do something else to Sasuke. He suddenly doubled over with a groan, and held one hand to his stomach. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto jolted forward to catch Sasuke as he sunk to the floor. “Oh god, oh god, oh no… Sasuke… Sasuke, are you okay?”

He was calmed a little when he saw that Sasuke nodded. Sasuke curled in on himself and groaned softly, but after a few long moments, the pain ceased and he could sit up.

“What happened?” Naruto asked.

“It felt like I swallowed fire,” Sasuke muttered. “The heat seared through my body…” His hand lingered on his abdomen for a second before he stood.

“Is it over?” Naruto asked.

“I think so.”

When they left this time, their bodies seemed purged from the heat. They still felt sore and tired, though, so they stopped to rest the second they were out of the tunnels. Naruto dispatched a message to let the hokage know they had failed in their mission, and that they were heading home.

That night, they slept on opposite sides of the fire. 


	2. The Bump

Naruto hadn’t seen Sasuke for over two months. Usually, he often worked with him on missions. They worked very well together, and Tsunade used that for all it was worth. When Naruto was sent on his second mission without a word about Sasuke, he asked Tsunade if something was up with him. To his surprise, Tsunade looked up at him sharply, her eyes narrowed, as though the question had hit straight home. 

“You better ask him that yourself,” she said.

That cryptic answer made Naruto more worried than he’d been in the first place. He hurried over to Sasuke’s house on the hill at the edge of town, and knocked on the door until Sasuke opened.

“What’s up?” Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned on the doorframe with a bored expression, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What do you want?”

Classic Sasuke. Always right to the core, no small talk. “I was just wondering if you were okay… Since I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said in a dismissive tone.

“Okay… Well…” he knew Sasuke wanted him to leave, but he needed more answers. “So, are you going on a new mission soon?”

“Bye Naruto.” Sasuke started closing the door, but Naruto hurried to stop him.

“Wait,” he said. “We haven’t talked since… You know when, and… What happened then was really weird, I know, but I was hoping it wouldn’t ruin our friendship. If it has, then I’ll do anything to mend it. Anything.”

Sasuke seemed torn between closing the door in Naruto’s face, and accepting his offer.

Finally, he relented and opened the door. “You have ten minutes,” he warned.

Naruto skipped merrily past him. He knew he already had him. “I heard that our scouts have found traces after the ninja who escaped us on the last mission,” Naruto said.

“Who are they sending?”

“An ANBU-team.” Naruto couldn’t help but feel regretful. He’d wanted to give those bastards a piece of his mind, but Tsunade had been unmovable on the subject.

Sasuke crossed his arms and leant against the back of the couch. Naruto stopped by the porch door and looked outside. “Eight minutes left,” Sasuke said.

“Oh, come on!” Naruto sighed. “You aren’t actually mad at me, are you? Besides, I wasn’t alone in suggesting-“

“I know,” Sasuke interrupted. “And I’m not blaming you.”

“So why are you avoiding me?”

Sasuke pulled his short, kimono-style jacket closer around himself. “I’m…” He hesitated. He looked down at his hands that were clenching the fabric of his jacket.  He took a deep breath and looked up at Naruto like he was about to say something more, but changed his mind. Instead he looked away and stared intently right ahead as he said, in a strained voice, “Do you remember anything that I said…? Back then?”

Naruto didn’t even need to think back. He had it all memorized. But instead of saying that, he shrugged. “I don’t know… It’s all kinda fuzzy…”

“So… You don’t remember anything?”

Naruto shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was lying. “I remember, just not very clearly.”

Sasuke got quiet for a moment. Then he stood abruptly. “Your time is up.”

None of Naruto’s protests could stop Sasuke from almost bodily chasing him out of his house.

On his way home, Naruto couldn’t stop wondering about Sasuke’s behavior. Something had seemed off about him. Sasuke was  not the most welcoming person even on good days, but this time something seemed to really be troubling him. Sasuke had asked if Naruto remembered anything he’d said back then… There was one thing in particular that Naruto remembered well…

_I wanted to… Do it… Dreamt of it…_

He couldn’t help but wonder if Sasuke remembered saying that too…He had kept convincing himself that Sasuke didn’t know what he was saying at the time, but… Well, Naruto remembered everything perfectly, and he also remembered that despite having no control over his desires, he had been remarkably clear-headed the entire time. So if Sasuke had been the same way, and he had seemed to control himself better than Naruto at first, then what he said might not have been nonsense after all.

 

\------

 

A month and a half later, Naruto came back from his mission to find that Sasuke had moved to a different location. Naruto had no idea to where, and when asking Sakura she only gave him cryptic answers. Come to think of it, she had been avoiding him a lot. Naruto had kept bugging her about what he’d heard about Sasuke not taking missions lately, and she always found excuses not to answer. He decided he needed to corner her because she obviously knew something, but he didn’t get the time to do it before he was sent off on a new mission. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Sasuke the entire time he was away. Why had he moved to a different location without telling Naruto? Was he really that disturbed by what they had done? And why wasn’t he taking missions? Naruto needed answers, and he couldn’t wait until he got home to confront Sakura.

It took another month before he finally was back in Konoha again. He showed up in front of Sakura’s house while still in the muddied clothes from his travels.

“Stop asking me about it, please,” Sakura said to Naruto who stood at her door, insisting to be let in.

“But I want to know if something’s wrong with him.”

“He isn’t suffering any lethal changes,” Sakura said, which basically meant she admitted that _something_ was changing.

“Has it got something to do with the last mission we took together?” Naruto asked.

Sakura’s hold on the door seemed to tighten.

“What makes you think so?” Her voice was deceptively calm.

“Because he’s been avoiding me ever since. Did he suffer any consequences? I just recently heard that he collapsed on a mission after we came back… Did it have something to do with what happened to us?”

Sakura hesitated.

“Listen,” Naruto said. “Maybe I can help. I was there, so I might be able to recall something that could help.”

Sakura shook her head. “Naruto, there isn’t much more you can do.”

…More? Had he done anything to begin with?

She seemed to notice her slip up. “I mean…”

“More?” Naruto interrupted her. “Was it something _I_ did that hurt him?” His mind was racing. He didn’t know how much Sakura knew, but if she’d been treating Sasuke it would be inevitable for her not to know what had happened. What if she thought what Naruto had done was wrong? “I swear, if I hurt him, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, no Naruto, it wasn’t… You didn’t hurt him… Listen, I’ll tell you where he is, but…” She hesitated. “I don’t know how to prepare you,” she finally said. “Just… Just know that he won’t look like before.” At the panicked look crossing his face, she hurried to add, “But not in a bad way. Just different.”

She gave him the directions. “And don’t barge in on him,” she added.

After Naruto left, she slumped against the doorframe. “Sasuke’s gonna kill me,” she muttered.

 

\------

 

When Sasuke heard Naruto’s voice outside his door, he panicked for a second. No, no… this could not be happening. He was not ready yet… He could pretend he wasn’t home, but now that Naruto knew the location he could come back at any time. He silently cursed Sakura, knowing Tsunade wouldn’t have given in. He put on a light, kimono-style jacket over his clothes and wrapped it loosely around himself. Then he opened the door, but placed himself in the opening, signaling that he didn’t want Naruto to come in. 

Naruto’s face split into a grin when he saw Sasuke. “I thought you were ill,” he said. “Why have you moved out here?”

The house was situated outside of Konoha, in a quiet, secluded meadow at the base of a hill. There wasn’t a neighbor for miles.

“For some peace of mind, which is a purpose you’re defying by coming here.”

“You could at least have told me you were leaving,” Naruto said. “I got worried, thought something was wrong.”

Sasuke straightened a bit and crossed his arms more tightly over the jacket. “Well, as you can see, I’m fine.”

“Aren’t you gonna invite me in? I traveled all this way just to see you.”

“You shouldn’t have bothered, then.” Sasuke made to close the door, but as he did so, the jacket fell open. He hurried to close it, but judging by the startled look on Naruto’s face, he had seen enough.

“Uh…. Aren’t you… Is that…?” Naruto pointed at Sasuke’s stomach. “Did I just see… Is that what it looks like it is?!” Apparently, Naruto was realizing the truth on his own, because he looked increasingly horrified.

“Get the fuck inside,” Sasuke bit out, and practically dragged Naruto into the house. He steered him towards a chair, and seated him there.

“It isn’t… Is it?” Naruto kept babbling. “But that’s impossible!”

Sasuke, who’d been through the same loop of denial and horror a thousand times, just went to the kitchen and got something for Naruto to drink. Naruto followed him.

“Is it what I think it is?” he demanded to know. He looked down at Sasuke’s stomach, and Sasuke pulled the jacket to the side so that the bulge on his stomach was unmistakable. He was twenty-four weeks along, and the bulge was already very obvious. Naruto’s legs gave out under him, and he sank to the floor.

“Holy… shit… I can’t believe… It’s a… Oh god…” He rubbed a hand over his face. “How is it even possible? It isn’t… Is it… Is it mine?” He stared up at Sasuke.

“It’s mine, isn’t it? You… you kept it from me?! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I meant to tell you, but… I was afraid of how you’d react. I thought it would be better to wait until he’s born so you didn’t need to see me like this.”

Naruto’s lips moved in silence. _He…?_

Sasuke watched wonder and disbelief flicker across his face.

“It’s… It’s a boy…? God… I’m having a son… I-I’m not even twenty-four yet! I can’t be a father…”

Sasuke kneeled next to him, and since he didn’t know what else to do, he offered him the iced tea he’d gotten from the fridge.

Naruto took it, but didn’t drink from it. “You shouldn’t move around so much,” he said. “I mean, isn’t it risky? Shouldn’t you at least have someone living here with you? If something happened…”

“I can manage perfectly fine.”

“But… But isn’t it dangerous to, you know, exert yourself? What if you hurt the, er, the baby?”

“I’d have to land flat on my belly to hurt it, and as of yet I haven’t become incapable of standing on my feet.”

Finally, Naruto seemed to have exhausted his array of questions and chugged down the iced tea. “This is fucking crazy,” he muttered.

“I know,” Sasuke said. “Don’t think I haven’t been through all that a thousand times myself.”

Naruto stared down at Sasuke’s stomach. “So… Does he, you know…move?”

“A little.”

“Can I touch…?”

“… Right now?”

“If you don’t mind?”

Sasuke wasn’t sure if he minded or not. In a way, yes, but on the other hand… He didn’t want to deny Naruto that. He scooted closer to Naruto and seated himself on the floor. He grabbed Naruto’s hand when he seemed hesitant, and placed it over his naval. He ignored the sparks of excitement that spread through him.

Naruto just stared down at his hand at Sasuke’s stomach as though he couldn’t believe what he was feeling. “God… It’s so…” he stroked it. “It’s so firm… Fuck, this is for _real_ …”

He placed both hand on Sasuke’s stomach, one on each side, and his fingers feathered over Sasuke waist. Each touch sent a jolt of yearning through Sasuke. The tender touches were the worst. It was like Naruto actually felt something more than curiosity. His heightened pulse made the baby quicken.

Naruto looked like his eyes were about to fall out. “I felt it!” He pressed his palm to that place where he’d felt the fluttering motion. “It happened again!”

Even though this was starting to become a bit too much Sasuke, he found that Naruto’s enthusiasm made him somewhat appeased, so he didn’t push Naruto away even though his hands were starting to make his whole body tingle. But they were… everywhere. Naruto got a very soft look in his eyes.

“Damn, he’s really there,” Naruto muttered. “He’s really moving…” He leant down and placed his ear against the top of Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke twitched and fought the panic that told him he needed to get Naruto off of him _now_. It was kinda endearing, though. “Okay,” he said at last, when Naruto didn’t seem inclined to move at his own volition. “That’s enough.” He pushed Naruto away.

“I still can’t believe this,” Naruto said as he sat up. “I mean… There’s obvious something in there, but… has Tsunade checked it out?”

“Of course. I go to regular check-ups, and I’ve taken ultrasounds. He’s healthy.”

“You have?!” Naruto exclaimed. “And you never… What if I wanted to see him too?!”

“Well… Now you can. If you want to…” Sasuke wasn’t sure how Naruto would find that experience. It had been extremely weird for Sasuke the first few times. To actually see it… _him…_ had been surprisingly touching, even though at first he just looked like an indistinguishable blob.

Naruto’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes.” Sasuke was not prepared for the hug.

Naruto hadn’t taken into consideration the bump between them, so Sasuke’s stomach got squeezed, and then Naruto started apologizing because he thought he might have hurt it… the baby… Sasuke had to convince him it was fine, and then he had to use every trick in the book to get him to finally leave. He was starting to see how this would play out for the next three and a half months, but strangely it didn’t annoy him as much as it should.


	3. The Baby

Two months had passed, and now Sasuke really felt hideous. Naruto tried to convince him that he looked wonderful (he actually used that word), but Sasuke was not swayed. He felt hideous, thus he must look hideous too.

“Look away,” he snapped at Naruto who was hovering by his bedroom door.

“But…”

“Just look the fuck away!”

“Okay, okay,” Naruto conceded and turned around. “But I swear, Sasuke, you look great.”

Sasuke didn’t even try to hide his condescending snort. He changed out from his bathrobe and into a yukata (they were the only clothes he could wear anymore). He put on two layers, as though the clothes would somehow miraculously hide the obscure swell of his stomach.

“Can I look now?” Naruto asked.

“No,” Sasuke said. “Walk to the kitchen.”

Naruto sighed. “Fine.”

He walked in front of Sasuke, and didn’t turn until they were in the kitchen.

“You’ve got no reason to be ashamed-“ Naruto started, but cut off when Sasuke sent him a glare. In his opinion, they were starting to get a little too familiar with each other, thanks to Naruto so  _ graciously _ offering to bring him food every day. Sasuke had tried to convince him that he only needed to be brought supplies once a week, but Naruto wouldn’t listen and Sasuke didn’t have the heart to deny him it… Even though the baby didn’t grow much from day to day, Naruto was the other part of it and had as much right to the experience as Sasuke had. Naruto had become a part of something he had never had the faintest idea of was possible, and he was handling it surprisingly well. He even seemed to  _ welcome _ it, which made Sasuke welcome it a bit too.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Naruto asked. It was honestly closer to lunch, but oh well…

“I’m capable of making it myself,” Sasuke said, although not with much conviction. He’d had this argument with Naruto far too many times now…

“I know,” Naruto said. “But since I’m here, I can make it. Oatmeal?”

Sasuke sighed. “Sure. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Naruto said and grinned.

Naruto stayed until the evening, like he always did. They were sitting on the deck in the last rays of the sunlight. Naruto had his ear pressed to the side of Sasuke’s stomach, his hand rubbing back and forth across the bump trying to catch any movement that the baby made.

“You should be here at night,” Sasuke said. “He’s apparently much more eager to be awake when I’m trying to sleep.”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with arched eyebrows.

“I’m not telling you to stay the night,” Sasuke amended. “It was just an observation.”

Naruto shrugged. “Okay. I wouldn’t mind, tough. You know… staying the night… If you want me to.”

Sasuke just stared down at him. The reasonable answer would be ‘I would mind’. But that was not what he felt like saying. So when he opened his mouth, something entirely else came out.

“If you want to, then I’m okay with that.” Sasuke was surprised at his own answer, but he didn’t take it back. He knew it was true. 

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Are you?”

“… I… Yes. Yes, I am.”

“… Then stay.”

Naruto’s face lit up into a bright grin. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

“Um… This means that… Uh… Are we…?” Naruto took a deep breath. His face was bright red. “Do you want to…?” He made some vague hand gestures.

Sasuke’s eyebrows arched. He knew what Naruto was trying to say, but it was fun to see him fluster.

Naruto cleared his throat. “I’m sleeping in your bed, right? With you?”

Sasuke tried to hide his smile. “That’s bold of you, Naruto.”

Now even Naruto’s ears were red. “You know what I’m trying to say,” he growled.

Sasuke leaned back and shrugged. “How could I know, when you’re being so vague all of a sudden?”

Naruto shoved Sasuke’s shoulder lightly. He probably would have shoved him harder if it wasn’t for the fact that he was pregnant.

Sasuke shoved him back so hard that Naruto fell over the edge of the deck.

“I’m not made of china,” Sasuke said. “So you don’t need to treat me like I am.”

Naruto sprang to his feet almost immediately, but hesitated instead of getting back at Sasuke. “Sasuke,” he said, suddenly serious. “I… I wouldn’t have slept with you back then… that time, unless I… Well, I might have done it anyway, but that’s beside the point. What I’m trying to say is that I didn’t mind what happened between us. Actually, I… I enjoyed it… a lot… And I would have enjoyed it even more if I got to do it with you when I was sure that we both wanted it.”

Sasuke couldn’t help it. He blushed a bit.

Naruto reached out both hands towards him, and after a moment, Sasuke took them and let Naruto pull him to his feet. For a moment they just stood there, holding each other’s hands. Then Sasuke carefully let go of Naruto and stepped up on the porch. He stopped when Naruto just remained standing there on the overgrown patch of grass.

“Are you coming, or…?”

Naruto looked surprised. Then he hurried after Sasuke into the house and down the hall.

As they approached the bedroom door, he asked nervously, “Is it okay to have sex while you’re pregnant?”

“Of course.” Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto. “Starting the birth is impossible, so what’re you afraid off?”

Naruto shrugged. “What if I’m too rough? What if I squeeze you too hard?”

“Naruto…” Sasuke stopped and placed one hand on Naruto’s arm. “Both the baby and I can take a lot, and you’re not that rough. Relax.”

Naruto smiled carefully. “Hey…” He grabbed Sasuke’s arm as he was about to walk through the bedroom door.

Sasuke stopped and let Naruto pull him closer. Naruto hesitated, licking his lips nervously before he leant in closer and placed a dry, hesitant kiss on Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke felt just as overwhelmed by the gentle contact as he had done back in the shrine when his body was hyped up on whatever mystery gas that had been released on them. He just barely kept himself from moaning softly and pushing closer to Naruto. He didn’t want to come off as too desperate, but the truth was that he had longed desperately for Naruto this whole time, and finally being kissed by him almost felt like too much.

Naruto deepened the kiss and Sasuke eagerly parted his lips, pushing closer. Naruto’s hands ghosted up his sides, caringly brushing across his protruding stomach. Sasuke hooked his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulled him closer. Naruto was the first one to moan, and it became the last drop that set Sasuke off like nothing else. He moaned too, delving deep into the kiss, pulling Naruto closer by his hair and feeling slightly annoyed that his stomach was stopping them from getting even closer.

Naruto walked Sasuke backwards into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Sasuke backed right into the bed and almost toppled backwards onto it, but Naruto caught him just in time and lowered them both down on the bed as carefully as he could.

Sasuke didn’t even think of protesting as Naruto peeled off one layer of yukata after the other, until he was lying there half-naked and exposed. Naruto was staring openly, sliding his hand from Sasuke’s chest, down his side, over his stomach, and lingering over the belly button, before carefully sliding down towards his hard cock. Sasuke would have felt much more self-conscious of the few extra pounds he’d gained lately if Naruto’s gaze hadn’t been so filled with desire and wonder.

He groaned softly as Naruto’s hand disappeared into his boxers and grabbed hold of his cock. He bucked ever so slightly up into his grip.

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes. In the waning light from outside, his eyes looked dark and his face was thrown half in shadow, and yet the need and desire and awe was clear on his face. Sasuke pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Naruto’s hand wandered down to Sasuke’s inner thigh, pulling his boxers down as he went, and then the tips of his fingers grazed Sasuke’s ass cheeks from below. He was careful and a bit hesitant.

“Have you slept with anyone before me?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. He lowered his eyes. “You’re the first.”

Sasuke kissed him harder. He tugged on Naruto’s clothes, and Naruto eagerly helped him tear them off.

“I’m surprised,” Sasuke said against Naruto’s cheek. “That you still were a virgin when we slept together. You’ve never even been close…?”

“I’ve kissed some girls, but it didn’t work out very well…” He chuckled miserably. “I would probably have felt more self-conscious about it around the other guys if it weren’t for the fact that half of them are as inexperienced as I am… Well, at least until lately. I thought you hadn’t had sex yet either, since I never heard about you seeing anyone.”

“I wasn’t exactly seeing anyone,” Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto’s neck. “Just a few one-night stands. That’s why I never told you.”

Naruto cupped Sasuke’s bulging stomach with both his hands.

“And now we’re here, about to become parents,” he muttered. “It’s crazy.”

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah.”

He kissed Naruto again, and Naruto poured seemingly every ounce of latent desire into the kiss. Naruto cupped Sasuke’s ass and pulled him closer, as close as they could get with Sasuke’s baby bulge in the way.

Sasuke pulled away to catch his breath and said, “I… I have some condoms someplace… I hope they’re not too old.”

“What about lube?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. “In the bathroom.”

Naruto jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom. While he was gone, Sasuke shrugged out of his yukatas and his boxers. He let them slip to the floor and tried to remember where the condoms could be.

The bed bounced as Naruto rejoined him holding a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.

“You kept them in the same place,” he said as he kissed Sasuke’s cheek.

“Good thinking of me,” Sasuke said and took the lube. He pushed close to Naruto as he stretched himself. The room was getting darker as the day turned into night, so he wasn’t too self-conscious about Naruto watching him as he wantonly rode his own fingers. It had been too long and it felt so good.

Sasuke’s panting and occasional groans were turning Naruto on even more. He caressed every inch of Sasuke’s body, and pressed close to Sasuke’s side so that his cock was resting against Sasuke’s hip, hard and hot and throbbing.

Sasuke pushed in another finger a bit too eagerly, and hissed when he felt the sting. He slowed down a bit and reapplied lube. Three fingers fit easily. His body relaxed instinctively, his legs falling open wider, and his hips rolling with the thrusts.

Naruto boldly slid his hand in between Sasuke’s legs, caressing his thigh, then cupping his balls gently before grabbing Sasuke’s cock and giving it a few thrusts.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out. He wasn’t getting more ready than this.

For a moment they floundered a bit as they tried to figure out what the best position was. Eventually, Sasuke rolled onto his side and Naruto slipped into him from behind. Sasuke gasped and rocked down against him.

Naruto flattened his chest against Sasuke’s back, breathing heavily against his neck. His thrusts were a little out of sync at first due to their awkward position, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable. Naruto wedged one arm underneath Sasuke’s head and with the other he held up one of Sasuke’s legs.

“Oh…” Sasuke moaned when Naruto thrust a little deeper.

Naruto shifted and tried to find that spot again, but it was difficult for him to get the right angle. He moved his hand down Sasuke’s inner thigh in an attempt to spread his legs wider.

“Sasuke,” he murmured and gave Sasuke’s neck a wet kiss. “Ah… Is this… Mh… Is this good?”

Sasuke tried to angle his hips up to take Naruto deeper, but he couldn’t get it exactly right.

“Mm….” He murmured.

Suddenly Naruto pulled out of him and urged him to stand on all fours. Sasuke did, albeit a little shakily. He had a lot of extra weight to juggle, and his limbs felt like jelly. When Naruto slipped into him again, he let out an outdrawn moan. That was  _ just _ right… Oh… He arched his back and shifted his knees further apart. Naruto set a more fluid pace, and soon Sasuke felt like putty in his arms.

“Harder…” he gasped. Naruto leaned over him and started placing the entire weight of his body behind each thrust.“Oh… Fuck… Hahh!” Sasuke moaned and angled his ass up to meet Naruto’s thrusts. He barely registered the huffed words Naruto spoke. Endearments and swear words tumbling over each other, mixed with Sasuke’s name. Then his breath hitched and he stilled, and Sasuke realized that it was over.

“No, no…” he said when Naruto pulled out. “No, no, no… Don’t… Naruto…”

“Sorry,” Naruto murmured. He slumped to the side next to Sasuke, and pulled him with him so that they ended up spooning. Then he snuck one hand down between Sasuke’s legs, and wrapped the other around his cock. Although the angle was a bit awkward, he did an amazing job with both hands, reducing Sasuke to a writhing, moaning mess until he came in Naruto’s hand.

They curled up together on top of the sheets, and Sasuke was feeling too blissfully satisfied to even think about cleaning off yet. Naruto was rubbing his stomach in soothing circles and it just felt so nice.

When they had cooled down for a while, and Sasuke’s mind wasn’t so clouded, he asked, “Do you realize what this means?”

“Hm?” Naruto sounded like he was about to doze off. 

Sasuke sat up (and felt like a stranded whale trying to scoot back into the sea). He couldn’t go to sleep while this sticky. “We’re about to become a family.”

“Mm… That’s great…” was all Naruto had to say before he dozed off

Sasuke sighed. Maybe it was all for the better. He was too tired to have this conversation anyway.

 

\-------

 

Sakura eyed the mess of clothes and scrolls and kunai that Naruto had left in the living room while she did Sasuke’s check up.

“Have you been counting the kicks?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He grimaced. “He’s vigorous enough.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m just gonna feel around for a bit,” she said, and placed her green-glowing hands on Sasuke’s bare stomach.

“Everything seems to be in order,” she said after a moment. “But we have to do more frequent check ups from now on. It’s important to keep an eye on the baby’s development since your body isn’t built for all this. If something goes wrong, it could go really wrong.”

She packed up her medic bag, and Sasuke closed his two layers of yukatas.

“So… Is Naruto here?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, he went out a while ago. Should be back anytime now.”

Sakura nodded. “Um… Are you…” she gestured around the room, “…living together?”

Sasuke shrugged. “I guess so.”

“So you figured things out?”

“I’m not sure,” Sasuke said. “We figured  _ something _ out.”

Sakura shook her head. “You should try something interesting that I’ve heard does wonders for communication. It’s called  _ talking _ .” 

Sakura had handled all of this much better than Sasuke had, including the part about Sasuke’s feelings for Naruto. In a fit of despair after finding out he was pregnant (goddammit, it still sounded unbelievable) he had started telling Sakura about his feelings for Naruto. On top of the pregnancy thing, she had taken it pretty well (probably because she’d been numb with shock). But after she got the time to digest it, she had started insisting Sasuke should fix things. Sasuke hadn’t been that eager to fix anything, especially since there was nothing to fix in the first place. After all, Naruto didn’t even know about his feelings.

He still didn’t.

And Sasuke had no idea what Naruto actually felt. He desired him, obviously, and he wanted the child. But beyond that, Sasuke didn’t know what he really, truly felt. “I’ll get around to it,” Sasuke told Sakura.

“You better get to it fast,” Sakura said, “Before you know it, you’ll be fighting over who should make dinner with a screaming toddler between you.” She snickered. “That’s a situation I never thought I’d imagine you two in.”

“Just… get out,” Sasuke said.

 

\------

 

Naruto returned only half an hour after Sakura left.

“She’s already been here?” He said with a pout. “Damn, I wasn’t out for that long.”

“Nothing interesting happened,” Sasuke said. “And  _ you _ can go and see her anytime you want.”

Naruto huffed. “Anyway, should I get started on dinner?”

“Sure, I’ll help you.” Sasuke could sense that Naruto was about to object, so he intercepted him before he had the time.

“I’m not completely useless. I can actually hold a knife.”

Naruto gave in without further protest. He wasn’t that keen on making dinner all by himself.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said while cutting onions. “Are we a couple?”

Naruto jolted and burned his finger on the pot of rice. “Damn,” he muttered and sucked on his thumb. “Um, I guess?”

“So we’re raising this child together? As a couple?”

Naruto doused his finger in cold water. “I suppose.”

Sasuke was done with cutting the vegetables, and placed the knife on the table. “How do you feel about it?”

Naruto shrugged. “Okay, I think. I mean… It’s all a bit weird, but… I wouldn’t want it differently.”

“Just for the record…” Sasuke said. “I have… I’m…” He looked up at Naruto, who was watching him expectantly. “I have feelings for you,” Sasuke said.

Naruto face lit up into a bright smile. “You have? Really?”

Sasuke felt like taking his words back. “Tch,” he said. “If you don’t believe it-“

“No, no, no!” Naruto protested. “I believe you.” He apparently couldn’t stop grinning. “I just… I thought it wasn’t possible to get even happier than you’ve already made me… And then… this.” He walked around the kitchen island to where Sasuke was sitting, and grabbed his hands. “I love you too,” he said, and leaned forward and kissed him.

“I didn’t say that I love you,” Sasuke said against Naruto’s lips. He could feel Naruto grinning.

“But I know that’s what you meant.”

 

\-------

 

The ‘birth’ went without a hitch. The plan was to perform the operation at 39-40 weeks, and under Sakura’s careful guard, that was the plan they followed. Naruto went with them to the hospital under the cover of night, and waited anxiously outside the operation room for three terrible hours.

“They’re only gonna open and pull him out,” he muttered to himself while he paced back and forth in front of the clock. “How long can it take?”

Finally, Sakura came out with a smile, saying Sasuke was okay, and led him to a room with a crib and a tiny, wriggling bundle wrapped in blue blankets. Naruto stood in awe over the red-faced little baby, like he couldn’t believe it existed. At Sakura’s urging, he picked it up, but held it like it was a brittle piece of china.

“Just cradle him in your arms,” Sakura said, and placed the baby in the crook of his arm. “Like this.”

Naruto stared down a the tiny little face, and the tiny little hands that waved back and forth, and couldn’t believe that he’d actually created this… This was his baby… His  _ son _ .

“Hey there,” he murmured, and felt his eyes fill with tears. “You’re so gorgeous… Just like your dad…” He chuckled a bit. It was really strange to call Sasuke ‘dad’. He looked up at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes too. “I can’t believe this,” he murmured. “I can’t… it’s too…”

Sakura embraced him and the baby, and patted his cheek. “You’ll be fine,” she said. “You’ll see. Just enjoy it.”

 

\------

 

When Sasuke woke up from anesthetics an hour later, Naruto was sitting at his bedside with the baby cradled in his arms. He wished they could have agreed on a name for him. It felt stupid to just refer to him as the baby.

“Hi,” Naruto said when Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked blearily. “How are you feeling?”

“I dunno,” Sasuke muttered. “Too drugged down on pain meds… I don’t feel anything.”

“Hey… Look…” Naruto lifted their son up so that Sasuke could see him properly. He watched the surprise and wonder in Sasuke’s eyes. “Amazing, right?” He was feeling more than a little proud that he’d gotten the hang of holding the baby. He moved him over into Sasuke’s arms, who held him much like Naruto had at first; like he didn’t know what to do with him.

“Tuck him into the crook of you arm.”

Sasuke winced when Naruto lifted his arm.

“Sorry,” Naruto said. “Wait, I’ll just place him on your chest.” He stood and placed their son on Sasuke chest. The baby didn’t even cry. He seemed perfectly content. Sasuke lifted his arms carefully and placed them over the blue-clad little bundle. He pushed away a part of the blanket so that he could see the baby’s face.

“He’s got dark hair…” Sasuke said.

“That damned Uchiha gene wins again.”

“I do hope so.”

“But he’s got whisker marks, though,” Naruto said, and stroked their sons cheek with his thumb.

Sasuke looked closer. “Damn, he does…”

“So,” Naruto said, “what should we name him?”

Sasuke hesitated, his eyes on the peaceful, wrinkly face of their tiny, little son. Naruto had come up with a bunch of names, but Sasuke had shot them all down. He hadn’t come up with any suggestions of his own.

Naruto had a feeling this indecision was rooted in his past, and Sasuke’s next words proved him right.

“I was thinking of a Uchiha family name, but… There’s so much baggage connected to those names. I want our son to get a fresh start.”

Naruto nodded. He agreed to that. “You don’t like any of my suggestions, though,” he pouted.

Sasuke snorted. “You suggested we should call him Kurama.”

“Okay… I was sorta joking, though.”

“Yeah… ‘Sorta’.”

Naruto sighed. “I guess we can think about it for a while. Now I just want to enjoy being with you two.” Sasuke gave him a tired but happy smile.

After a while, Sasuke grew tired and weary from the pain. A nurse came in and gave him a new dose of pain meds, and Sasuke got a bit drowsy. Naruto took the baby and left Sasuke to sleep. Apparently, their son needed to sleep too, so Naruto placed him back in the crib.

“When will he wake up again?” he asked Sakura when she dropped by.

“Oh, newborns don’t sleep long at a time. He’ll wake up in no time.”

Naruto smiled. “Really?”

“Don’t get too happy about that. Remember, he’s gonna keep that schedule even at night.”

At the time being, Naruto couldn’t see a problem with that.

 

\------

 

_ A few weeks later _

Naruto was roused from his sleep by a piercing wail. “Oh god,” he muttered into the pillow. “Did you give him those lungs?”

“No, I think they’re trademark Uzumaki,” Sasuke murmured. “It’s your turn.”

“I know, I know…”

Naruto dragged himself out of bed and went to pick up Ren and cooed at him. He kept crying, so Naruto checked if he needed to change his diaper, which he did, and then he made him a bottle of formula. He curled up on the sofa with a supporting cushion in his lap, and watched Ren as he happily sucked on the bottle.

Ren’s eyes were as dark as Sasuke’s. In general he took a lot from Sasuke in way of looks, but his skin was a bit darker than Sasuke’s and his hair was much more unruly. And then it was the whisker marks. Naruto might have still thought this was all a dream if it hadn’t been for them. He had no idea they were inheritable, but they sure put a bold, bright sign over Ren’s head about who his father was.

After Ren was done eating, it took a while before he fell asleep again. Sasuke had been exasperated over his seemingly endless supply of energy, but, although it was wearing them out, Naruto liked it because it was a trait he believed Ren took from him. After he’d tucked Ren safely in, he collapsed onto his and Sasuke’s bed. Sasuke was awake, of course, since even a breeze of air could wake him up. Naruto scooted closer to him, and burrowed his nose in the hollow of his throat. There was nothing he enjoyed more than just snuggling up against Sasuke.

Sasuke embraced him and rubbed gentle circles into his shoulder blades. Naruto would have fallen asleep instantly if it weren’t for the way those hands started moving down his back to his ass. He ran a hand down Sasuke’s stomach, over the puckered scar on his lower abdomen, and down into his boxers.

“Hm… Been waiting for me?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Naruto chuckled against the hollow of Sasuke’s throat, and started jerking him off with slow strokes. Sasuke curled closer and nipped at his ear. Naruto pulled down his boxers with his unoccupied hand, and squeezed one of Sasuke’s buttocks. He ran his fingers down along the crack of Sasuke’s ass, and Sasuke rocked his hips and pushed against his fingers.

Suddenly, Naruto couldn’t be inside him fast enough. He pulled Sasuke’s boxers off and threw them to the side, while Sasuke tried to rid Naruto of his t-shirt. Naruto found the lube and a condom, and pushed his lubed fingers eagerly into Sasuke. Sasuke’s hands roamed over his upper body, and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Naruto pushed him over onto his back, and pushed his legs farther apart so that he could get better access. He used three fingers and put his entire strength behind them while he wedged them slowly deeper inside of Sasuke. He felt Sasuke tense around him, but slowly the tight muscle gave bit-by-bit, earning Naruto a desperate gasp from Sasuke. He continued jerking Sasuke off, but with a languid, light touch that wouldn’t send him over the edge too soon.

Naruto pressed his fingers against the small, soft bump inside of Sasuke, and stopped jerking him off as he had him riding his fingers eagerly. He felt that Sasuke was starting to get a bit too close to coming, so he pulled out and took his time rolling a condom onto his cock, even though his hands were shaking. He slid in between Sasuke’s legs and sank slowly into him.

Sasuke rolled his hips to accommodate him. He brought his legs up and linked them around Naruto’s hips, and arched slowly up against him. Naruto remained still. He took the opportunity to watch Sasuke’s face while he was completely unguarded. His eyes were closed, and there was an endearing little frown on his forehead, like he was in deep concentration. 

He realized Naruto wasn’t moving, and looked up at him.

“Hey…” Naruto said. “You really are gorgeous.”

Sasuke blushed a bit. “Shut up,” he murmured.

Naruto snickered. He positioned himself on his elbows instead of his hands, so that he came closer to Sasuke, and rolled his hips, pulling out a bit and pressing in even deeper. Sasuke arched up to meet him, and his eyelids fluttered. He freed one of his legs from around Naruto’s waist, and ran his foot down Naruto’s left leg. Naruto nipped at the soft skin on the side of Sasuke’s neck. He rolled his hips again and pushed in harder, aiming up towards Sasuke’s stomach. He felt Sasuke’s toes curl against his shin.

“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself,” Sasuke said, his lips grazing Naruto’s neck.

Naruto’s breath hitched slightly. He smiled against Sasuke’s skin, his cheeks burning with happiness and surprise. He started thrusting into Sasuke with, heavy, precise movements, enjoying each and every little signal from Sasuke that told of pleasure: the way his entire body tensed just so that he could come closer to Naruto, the way his breath hitched and how he occasionally let out a gasp.

Naruto had learned that the first time they had sex had been a special case. Sasuke wasn’t usually that vocal, or that wanton. But Naruto enjoyed the more subtle signs even more. He paid keen attention to Sasuke’s body, and moved accordingly. He moved faster, thrust harder, when he felt Sasuke strive up against him, made his thrusts sharper, surer, and embraced him entirely. He sucked on the neck that was offered him, biting and nipping as he pumped frantically into Sasuke, staving off his own orgasm until Sasuke’s gasps were so constant they were nothing but a helpless moan, until he arched up and jerked and spilled between them.

Naruto let his rhythm falter and thrust mindlessly into Sasuke until he came too, rolling over the edge into a suspended moment of bliss. He forced his limbs to move so that he didn’t collapse over Sasuke, and rolled to the side. He felt too exhausted to even pull off the condom.

Sasuke got up after a little while and went to the bathroom to clean off. When he came back, he pulled the condom off Naruto and wiped him down with a warm cloth, before he pulled the sheet from underneath him so that he could cocoon the both of them in it.

Naruto felt Sasuke’s lips cover his own in a sweet, soft kiss, and the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was a muttered, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
